1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device for use in a minimally invasive surgery and more particularly, to an anchoring device which is retained and movably arrangeable inside of a body cavity.
2. Related Art
Laparoscopy is minimally invasive surgery (MIS) performed in the abdominal cavity. It has become the treatment of choice for several routinely performed interventions.
However, known laparoscopy technologies are limited in scope and complexity due in part to 1) mobility restrictions resulting from using tools inserted through access ports, and 2) limited visual feedback. That is, long laparoscopic tools inserted through small incisions in the abdomen wall limit the surgeon's range of motion and therefore the complexity of the surgical procedures being performed. Similarly, using a 2-D image from a typical laparoscope inserted through a small incision limits the overall understanding of the surgical environment. Further, current technology requires a third port to accommodate a laparoscope (camera), and each new port requires an additional incision.
There is a need in the art for improved surgical methods, systems, and devices for minimally invasive surgery.